Predominant rocket body separation systems used by the aerospace industry include stage separation systems using Linear Shape Charges (LSCs) and other variations that use explosives. The explosives create a hazardous work environment, are expensive, make rocket assembly more logistically challenging, generate debris, and generate a large amount of source shock detrimental to electronic systems. The shock energy produced by explosives-based rocket body separation systems transmits through the rocket structure and into sensitive payloads that are susceptible to damage from high shock loads.